


Butuh Bantuan?

by Cb_w



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, explicit - Freeform, handjob
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/pseuds/Cb_w
Summary: Phinks tidak bisa tidur sampai Kuroro datang menawarkan bantuan untuk relaksasi.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Phinks





	Butuh Bantuan?

**Author's Note:**

> Setting waktunya adalah sebelum Geng Laba-Laba meninggalkan Meteor City. Mungkin Kuroro dan Phinks masih 16-17 kali ya.

Phinks menatap rembulan yang menerangi tumpukan sampah di Meteor City. Teman-temannya sudah tidur nyenyak dan hanya ia sendiri yang masih terbangun.

Lelah, bosan, suntuk. Itu yang Phinks rasakan sekarang. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia sering gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur. 

Sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan Meteor City. Ia dan teman-temannya, ‘Geng Laba-laba’ sudah merencanakan perjalanan pertama mereka dari beberapa minggu lalu.

“Sudah waktunya pergi, toh kita sudah besar!”

Phinks sudah lupa siapa yang memulai ide itu, mungkin dia sendiri. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghindari perasaan mellow.  


“Sedang apa?” suara yang familiar hadir di belakangnya.

“Kuroro?”

“Kenapa kamu Phinks? Akhir-akhir ini tidur telat.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Wajah Phinks reflek memerah ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kuroro yang penuh perhatian.

Ia pun melewati Kuroro dengan terburu-buru, berharap Kuroro tidak menyadari wajahnya yang memerah ,”Ayo tidur.”

“Hey.” Kuroro menghentikan Phinks dengan panggilannya.

“Ya?”

“Aku bisa membantumu agar bisa tidur.” Kuroro melirik Phinks, memandangi rambutnya yang pirang dan merefleksikan cahaya bulan.

“Mau coba?” 

* * *

“Uh…”

Phinks mendesah keenakan sambil mempertanyakan realita. Apa ini mimpi? 

Kuroro Lucilfer. Teman masa kecil. Sudah seperti saudara. Ketua ‘Geng Laba-laba”. Sedang memberikannya handjob!?

“Ah...” ia mendesah lagi merasakan jemari Kuroro menggenggam anu-nya lebih keras.

“Sst jangan keras-keras. Nanti yang lain dengar.”

“I-i-i-iya….” 

“K-k-kuroro, kau tahu darimana beginian!?” Phinks bertanya curiga. Bukannya ia bisa menolak sih ketika Kuroro menyuruhnya untuk melepas celananya.

“Aku lihat dari sampah majalah ‘Cosmopolitan’. Judulnya “Cara Membuat Pria Rileks.””

“Itu kan majalah wanita!”

“Terus kenapa?” 

“E-engga kenapa sih…. Kocok lebih cepet dong.” 

Tangan Kuroro malah berhenti sejenak ,“Mana kata ‘sayang’nya Phinks?” 

“Sa...say!? Apa maksudmu ‘sayang’!?”

“Menurut majalah, seharusnya kau memanggilku sayang ketika aku lagi bikin kamu rileks.” Kuroro menjawab dengan tenang.

Phinks menelan ludahnya. Bibirnya terasa kaku. Bukannya tidak mau. Justru karena dia sangat-sangat mau, makanya dia jadi grogi begini.

Entah majalah terberkati mana yang membuat Kuroro jadi mengerti hal seperti ini, tapi Phinks sangat bersyukur dan tidak mau melewati kesempatan ini.

“Kuroro sayang… Kocok lebih cepet dong.” Phinks berkata dengan malu.

Kuroro menatap Phinks yang sudah memerah bagai tomat dengan rasa terhibur ,“Iya sayang.”

Phinks keenakan ketika Kuroro mengocoknya dengan genggaman yang erat dan cepat. Buat Phinks, sex sendiri saja sudah enak, apalagi sex yang ada hubungannya dengan Kuroro.

“Uh… Aku mau klimaks sayang.”

“Phinks.”

“Dikit lagiiii.”

“Bilang dulu ya kalau mau muncrat. Gak mau kena nih, soalnya lengket-lengket.”

_ Crot _

“Ah.”

Baru saja dibahas… Cairan peju Phinks terlanjur muncrat ke wajah Kuroro.

“Sorry sorry Kuroro.” Phinks refleks meminta maaf, dia sangat keenakan sampai lupa kasih warning.

Sekarang Phinks bingung, apakah ia harus membantu Kuroro mengelap cairan di wajahnya atau bagaimana? Karena buat Phinks, Kuroro tampak menggemaskan dengan cairan haram putih Phinks berhamburan di wajahnya.

“Haaaah. Phiiinks Phinks… Tiada maaf! Kasih tahu dulu lah kalau mau muncrat.” Kuroro mengelap wajahnya dengan nada kesal.

“Sorry lahhh Kuroro.”

“Mau dimaafin banget emangnya?” Kuroro menatap dengan bola matanya yang gelap, membuat Phinks langsung deg-degan mendengar pertanyaan itu.

“Gimana emangnya?”

“Gantian sini kocokin punyaku.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe jadinya tidak tidur, malah 'tidur'.  
> *Mengibarkan bendera KuroPhinks


End file.
